With constant development of the mobile Internet, browsable resource types covered on a page become increasingly richer, e.g., textual information, picture information, and multimedia information such as audio and video, etc.; besides, a user may also install various applications (e.g., game, map, etc.) on the intelligent terminal. Apparently, a mobile terminal accessing these pages or applications should also have a corresponding system configuration; otherwise, due to the differences in mobile terminals and mobile terminal browsers, the supported resource types are also different. For example, the browser of a cheaper mobile cannot support online video playing, while an Android mobile phone may support the online video playing; applications supported by mobile phones with Android 2.1 and above likely cannot be installed and used on Android 2.1 below.
Therefore, when users of different mobile terminals or different mobile terminal browsers are performing search, their support degrees on the search results with different resource types are different. If the search results provided to the user only based on the correspondence relationship between the query sequence and the search results, the provided search results are likely incompatible to the mobile terminal or mobile terminal browser of the user, which reduces the user's information obtaining efficiency and user's experience.